I Promise
by Poisonous
Summary: Why was he so nervous? It was just one dance. It didn't matter that they both wanted much more.


**x**

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _  
**x**

It was one of those stupid dances. Spud dragged Trixie into going, who dragged him in return. He was sitting by the punch bowl, mentally thinking into how many ways that could be used against him. All it would take would be a push and the punch would be on him in seconds. The image was enough to make him move away and bump into... Rose?

No, it wasn't her. Just another blonde girl, who looked rather offended at the moment. Rose would never come back, he'd never see her again. She was off being huntsgirl, probably hunting down some other dragon. For a while, he could pretend he didn't care, didn't miss her. She was born into the role of his murderer. There was nothing to miss. It didn't matter that for a while he liked her, _really _liked her. And for a while he thought, that maybe, she liked him too. None of those mattered. She was gone.

He drifted to the dance floor, struggling against the mass of bodies pressed together, dancing. He spotted Trixie dancing to the left, and Spud talking to some girls who were looking at him with disdain. He shook his head and let an amuse smile touch him, some things never changed.

Rose.

But she did. She changed. Or was it him? Wasn't he the one who started running away from her? He couldn't take that the one girl that he liked, hated him. Or hated what he was. It was the same thing, right? Try as he might, he couldn't get her out of his head. And try he did. Every waking moment he tried to forget her, but failed. He became frustrated with the entire thing enough to disturb his dragon training. His grandfather left him alone, no amount of wise council could help him.

He hated her. Wanted her. Feared for her. Was it possible to feel all these things for a single person? He let a sigh escape him and resumed his watch on Spud and Trixie. Trixie was dancing to the music, unaware of what was happening around her, a blissful smile on her face. Spud was listening to the music, occasionally glancing at Trixie, his eyes darting to the other people on the dance floor. His eyes finally fell on a single window, a window that had clear blue eyes starring at him?

Rose?

He wanted to turn off his mind, it was impossible this hope he held. But the adrenaline was pumping through his veins, as he rushed outside of the club, ignoring the calls from Spud as to where he was going. His feet proving too slow, he transformed, his wings giving him the agility he needed. He caught sight of blonde hair, the same eyes that haunted him, and the form of the girl that was finally in his reach. It seemed unrealistic. What was she... What could she possibly be doing here? Wasn't it her that ran away and transferred somewhere else? But she _was _there, as impossible at it seemed, and he felt like his heart would burst right out of his ribcage.

Rose!

He'd never flown quicker in his entire life. The next moments were blurred, did he catch up to her? Did she slow down? It didn't matter, the small details were unimportant. All his mind could process was that he held her in place, against the wall, and that her eyes screamed fear. She wore normal clothing, there was no huntsgirl tonight.

He wanted to say so much to her, but his mind went blank.

"Don't run away, please."

He whispered, so inaudible that he barely heard himself. She shook her head, and he let her go, almost expecting her to jump off somewhere, and leave him, again. She didn't, she stayed in place, and turned her face enough so that she wasn't facing him.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You weren't supposed to see me, I just..."

He let out a sigh.

"But I did see you. So what now?"

Rose shuffled her feet, eyes stained with uncertainty.

"I should leave. Just forget this ever happened, Jake."

He did laugh then, rather bitterly.

"I've tried! Don't you think I've tried to forget everything, tried to forget _you_? But it doesn't work, nothing I try works. I can't let you go, Rose."

Rose turned away even more, her back facing Jake.

"This can't work out, Jake. I'm... the huntsclan..."

"Let's dance."

Jake cut in, his sensitive hearing picking up the music from the club.

"Jake--"

"Rose."

Jake cut in, putting his arm around Rose's waist, his other busy with Rose's own hand. Outside he was perfectly calm, smiling even, inwardly he shaking. She felt warm against him, and she had a sort of smile about her. Even if it was uneasy, even if it was just for the moment. They were dancing, oblivious to the world, and suddenly he felt Rose's head on his shoulder and his arm tightened against her waist. The music ended in the club, but they continued dancing.

"One dance."

Rose murmured in his ear.

"One dance."

He echoed.

Rose withdrew from him, an apologizing smile gracing her lips.

"I'm a traitor to the huntsclan now. Ever since I let you go, huntsmaster has never been able to forgive me..."

"Stay here."

Jake offered immediately.

"I can't, you know that. The entire huntsclan is looking for me, this is exactly the place I can't stay."

"I can protect you!"

Jake insisted.

"You don't know the entire huntsclan Jake, you wouldn't understand... Our one dance is over."

Rose said softly, distancing herself.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I really don't know, I'll be all over the place, running away from the huntsclan..."

"Promise me, _please_."

Jake pleaded, taking her hand in his, a desperate plea tugging at her heart. He leaned towards her, and whispered into her ear.

"I think... I think I'm in love with you. You can't leave me, not like this."

Rose stiffened, and shook her head.

"You can't ... You don't know what your..."

"We'll meet again, promise me."

Jake insisted again.

"Alright, we'll meet... again."

She left him then, and he didn't oppose her. He'd asked her for one dance, and gotten a promise. One day they would meet again, he said in his mind.

_I promise.

* * *

_

Do you want me to continue this? Review and tell me! 


End file.
